


The Light to my Darkness

by Throne_of_Bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alcohol, Angst, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke Week, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Princess Clarke, References to Drugs, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne_of_Bellarke/pseuds/Throne_of_Bellarke
Summary: Clarke's had a shitty life and living with her boyfriend -ex-boyfriend- Finn wasn't any better.Clarke has a free day from work and she needs to use it to find an apartment within her low budget. She sees a flyer about someone looking for a roommate and to call the number and ask for Bellamy Blake.Will she find a place to live? Will her life change for the better? She sure hopes so.





	1. The Search

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I've had this idea in my mind for a while now and now I've decided to put it into words and share it with you.
> 
> I know this chapter is short and I will try to make the others longer. (Keyword: TRY)
> 
> Also my update schedule might be in a few days or weeks lol but I will be posting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Xoxo, Amarylis

Clarke walks down the dangerous streets of The Mountain, the hood she's called home for the past two years. Where she's lived with her boyfriend Finn... ex-boyfriend now because she broke up with him after finding him with another woman- not that it was the first time- it always goes down like this, she finds him fucking a random girl in their bed, she yells at him, he beats her up, she cries, he apologizes and says it will never happen again, she believes him and it repeats.  
  
This time though, Clarke's had enough. Enough of cheating, enough of beating, enough of being treated like shit. She doesn't have any friends of her own who could let her stay the night at their place. The only people she knows are the junkies and drunk friends of Finn's and that is not an option so she opts for sleeping on the streets.  
  
It's not the first time she has to. After her father's death, the streets where her home due to her broken mother who started using drugs, lost her job as a doctor because she stole pills from work, she started blaming Clarke for her husband's death from time to time and spent the nights with different men. Abby (her mother) stopped paying for her private school so Clarke had to enroll in a public one and get a job so that she could have food in her stomach.  
  
As Clarke settles under a bridge, she makes plans for the next day, she gets payed tomorrow from one of her jobs so she'll go collect the check and search for an apartment she can afford.  
  
She uses her bag of clothes as a pillow and holds her pocket knife in her hands like she used to do when she was a teenager in case someone came to bother her... she remembers having to use that knife a few times before... she pushes those horrible memories out of her head, pulls her sweater tight to her body and goes to sleep.  
  
~  
  
She woke up a few times during the night because she heard a few noises that put her in alert mode, but nothing really happened and she was glad for it.  
  
She walks inside the coffee shop -Green's Café- where she's been working for a year now. It's located in the beautiful city of Arkadia, the atmosphere in here is nice and it always makes Clarke forget about her shitty life.  
  
"Hey, Clarke!" Niylah greets her with a smile.  
  
Niylah is the only true friend she has and they have fooled around a few times, but Clarke decided to stop doing it when the bruises on her body couldn't be hidden with make-up anymore. They have remained good friends, but Clarke wasn't going to abuse of that friendship and ask her if she could stay at her place while she got to her feet. She knew Niylah wouldn't hesitate to say yes, but she doesn't want to explain the reason for asking.  
  
"Hey, Niylah." She returns the smile. "Busy morning?"  
  
Niylah sighs. "It's Friday so it's _very_ busy."  
  
"I won't keep you long then, I just came for my paycheck."  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Green came by earlier and left them in the office."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Clarke walks to the back of the cafe and into the employees office. As expected Mr. Green is nowhere in sight, to be honest she's only seen him five times during the year she's been working here and from those few times she can tell he's a nice guy, very friendly and cares about his employees.  
  
The first time she saw him he introduced himself as Monty Green the owner of the cafe and asked her her name and when she told him he said, "It's nice to meet you Clarke. I'm glad you are working here if you need anything don't hesitate to let me know." He smiled, greeted the others and left.  
  
She grabs her check and goes back to the front. "See you tomorrow, Niylah." She hugs her friend.  
  
"Take care, beautiful." Her friend tells her.  
  
Before going out the door, a flyer caughts her eye on the board that's on the right wall of the entrance. It says that someone is looking for a roommate and that the rent is cheap, it has a number and says to ask for Bellamy Blake. She takes the paper with her and dials the number, but it goes to voicemail.  
  
She spends all day looking for apartments and calling people who have left flyers saying they're looking for a roommate, but couldn't find anything within her price range which isn't much. It's late in the afternoon and the sun is starting to go down so she decides to give Bellamy Blake a call for the tenth time, but again it goes straight to voicemail.  
  
She stares at the address on the flyer debating whether to go or not... she has nothing to lose so she makes her way to the apartments. When she gets there it's dark, but she can see that there are three buildings of glass, big and beautiful in a nice place of the city so she doesn't know what that man Bellmay thinks cheap means, but since she has no other place to go she thought she'd give it a shot and hope that she could afford it.  
  
She goes into the building in the middle and takes the elevator to the tenth floor, when she gets out she looks for the number 101. She knocks on the door and is glad she grabbed her most decent clothes before leaving Finn.  
  
When no one opens the door she sits on the floor to wait for the man to show up. It's either waiting or going out to find a place on the streets to sleep and she doesn't want to do that yet.  
  
~  
  
Bellamy's had a rough day dealing with his people, reminding them what to do and what _not_ to do, he had glanced at Murphy as he said that last part. He rubs his temple with his thumb and forefinger as he gets off the elevator and turns right for his apartment.  
  
He stops when he sees a small figure laying on his doorstep, he walks closer and furrows his brow as he stares at the sleeping woman. She looks in her early twenties, blonde hair, creamy skin, long lashes and thin, she is so thin as if she hasn't been eating well. She was resting her head on a bag, that didn't look comfortable.  
  
He kneels down and whispers, "Hey." But she doesn't stir.  
  
He places his hand on her shoulder and gently shakes her, "Hey."  
  
Her eyes dart open and in a blink of an eye she has him pinned down on the floor, straddling his waist and with a knife at his throat. He tenses and meets her eyes, blue like the deep blue sea, she is young and beautiful but those eyes... those eyes are of a person who has lived many things and even though she is trying to be intimidating he can still see some kind of fear in her eyes.  
  
He slowly raises his hands so she can see them and says, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She glances at his hands then back at him, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't trust him.  
  
"Can you please take the knife away from my neck?" He asks her softly.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Her voice is a whisper.  
  
"I just want to get to my apartment." He points to his door.  
  
She furrows her brows, then her eyes open wide and she quickly gets off him. "Oh my God!" She exclaims. "Oh, crap!" She runs her fingers through her hair and looks at him. "I-I am so sorry-Oh my God. I'm sorry."  
  
He stands up and watch her pace and keep on rambling. "I-I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for you to show up and-" she stops pacing. "Shit! Now you will definitely not let me rent the other room and I spent the whole day looking for something but nothing came up. Ugh! I'm so stupid. I am so sorry, please-"  
  
Bellamy carefully stands in front of her because she still has the knife in her left hand. "Hey, it's okay." He tells her. "Breath."  
  
She looks up at him and she takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She says.  
  
He doesn't know why but he chuckles. "It's okay, really."  
  
She puts the pocket knife away and he asks her. "So you were waiting for me?"  
  
She nods once. "I saw your flyer that you're looking for a roommate." She grabs her bag from the floor ready to leave.  
  
"Come in." He says surprising her.  
  
"Y-you want me to come in after I attacked you?"  
  
He chuckles again. "Only if you promise not to stab me in the back."  
  
Her eyes widen. "No, I would never." She says alarmed.  
  
He smirks, "I was teasing you, Princess." And opens the door.  
  
~  
  
Clarke acted out of instinct. She was surprised the guy invited her in after what she did. He is tall, has bronze skin, black curly hair, sharp jawline, brown eyes and freckles adorn his chiseled face. He is good looking to say the least and young, she thought he'd be older, but he looks like he's in his twenty-four or twenty-five.  
  
Clarke follows him inside the apartment and her mouth almost drops to the floor. It is big, she can only see the living room and kitchen but that is enough to tell her that she can't afford to live here. She knew it was a long shot and now she feels stupid and embarrassed as she turns around and finds the man Bellamy staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble and for wasting your time, but I think I should go." She gives him a small smile and walks towards the door.  
  
Stupid. Stupid. She was so stupid for coming here.  
  
"Wait." His voice is rough but soft at the same time.  
  
She turns and locks eyes with him. "Don't you like it?" He asks her.  
  
She swallows. "No, I love it. It's beautiful, but I can't afford it."  
  
He keeps his eyes locked on hers. "How much do you have?"  
  
She's embarrassed to say how little she has, but his eyes are so hypnotizing. "I only have five-hudred today from my paycheck."  
  
He smiles at her, a genuine smile that makes her heart skip a beat. "I know this looks expensive, but it's really cheap."  
  
She raises her eyebrow at him, like saying _What does cheap mean to you?_  
  
He chuckles as if he understood. "Really, the rent is only eight-hundred and fifty which surprised me at first too because this place is huge. You can pay four-hundred and I could pay four-hundred and fifty, how does that sound?"  
  
Clarke stares at him baffled. "You're kidding, right?" This place could not be eight-hundred and fifty.  
  
"I'm as serious as a heart attack." He tells her.  
  
She bites her lip, if she only has to pay four-hundred then she can afford it. "Okay." She hears herself say.  
  
Bellamy grins, "Okay then, it's settled." He walks up to her and extends his hand she takes it and her hand is so small compared to his. "We're roommates now." He winks at her.  
  
_Oh, boy! What did I get myself into._ She thought to herself.


	2. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the bad grammar.
> 
> Enjoy!

He shows her the apartment which has three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a laundry, the big kitchen, a chimney in the spacious living room and at last the huge balcony with an amazing view of the city.   
  
She stares in amazement at the lights from the buildings illuminating the city of Arkadia, looking like stars in the dark night. "Wow."  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bellamy says from behind her.  
  
She turns around to find him leaning in the doorway of the balcony. "It's so beautiful." She says and she can't keep the smile from her face because this is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.  
  
He stares at her with an intense look in his eyes that makes her a bit uncomfortable so she darts her gaze away from him and says she's going to shower.  
  
He tells her she can choose the bedroom she wants out of the two empty ones and she chooses the one with the bathroom. Like the entire apartment, it's big and modern with two granite sinks, a big mirror above it and a huge bathtub. She has never used a bathtub before, but has always wanted to try it and she does. Clarke takes her time taking a bath with warm water that relaxes her muscles.  
  
She smiles, she found a place to live and it's a beautiful place to call home and in a nice neighborhood. Nothing like where she's had to live ever since her father's death... she clenches her jaw and blinks back the tears that threaten to escape her eyes.  
  
She gets out of the tub after noticing her fingers were getting wrinkled. She puts on her long pajama pants that have paintbrushes and paint all over and a black tank top.  
  
Clarke walks out of her room and a delicious smell hits her nostrils, she makes her way to the kitchen and finds Bellamy with her back to her. "You cook?" She asks him as she takes a seat on the stool in the kitchen island.  
  
He looks over his shoulder and grins at her, "Yup, it'll be ready in a minute."  
  
He turns back to the stove and Clarke stares at his back. She is going to be living with a man. That makes her a little uncomfortable... he's not Finn but... but she'll just have to be careful, he doesn't look like a bad guy but she knows nothing about who he is or what he does for a living so she'll keep a close eye on him.  
  
"Here you go." He places two plates on the island.  
  
It's an omelette and it smells delicious. "What do you want to drink?" He asks her. "I got water, orange juice, milk?"  
  
"Orange juice, please."  
  
He hands her a cup filled with juice. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He sits next to her.  
  
She takes a bite of the food, closes her eyes and can't hold back the moan that escapes her lips. It is tasty, she didn't know eggs could be this good. This is the best meal she's eaten in seven years, having to eat microwavable food and not having enough money to buy good species to cook and on top of that Finn taking almost all of her money to waste it on drugs and liquor.  
  
She opens her eyes and meets Bellamy's who again, is staring at her. Feeling uncomfortable _again_ she looks down at her plate and says, "It tastes good, thank you."  
  
"No problem." He starts eating his own omelette and she is glad to not have his eyes on her.  
  
They eat the rest in silence. "I'll do the dishes." Clarke takes the plates to the sink.  
  
"I can do that." He tries to take the sponge from her hands, but she pulls her hand back, he's about a foot taller than her so she has to tilt her head back to look at him.   
  
"You cooked so it's only fair that I clean." When she sees he's about to protest she says, "We're roommates now, so you don't have to do everything on your own anymore."  
  
"Fine." He jumps and sits on the black granite countertop next to the sink and I start cleaning. "I feel like such a jerk because I haven't asked for your name."  
  
"It's Clarke Griffin."  
  
"Mine is Bellamy Blake."  
  
"I know." She says putting the dishes away.  
  
"Oh? Did you stalk me before coming here?" He says in a teasing voice.  
  
She meets his eyes. "No, it was on the flyer."  
  
He sighs and pouts his lips. "You could have just said yes so I would have felt special."  
  
She chuckles, the sound feels foreign to her. She can't remember the last time she actually laughed.  
  
"What happened there?"   
  
"Huh?" She creases her brows in confusion.  
  
"Your shoulder." He points at her.  
  
She looks over her shoulder and sees a purple bruise. _Shit!_ She's so used to Finn's beatings that she didn't feel anything, it must have been from last night.   
  
Clarke shrugs, "I must have hit myself with something and didn't notice."   
  
He gets down from the counter and stands behind her. "That doesn't look like-"  
  
She interrupts him. "I'm really tired and I have work early in the morning." Clarke steps away from him. "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious. Do you have any extra sheets you can let me borrow for tonight?"  
  
Thankfully, he drops the issue. "Yes, but I will be sleeping on the couch, you can sleep in my bed I cleaned the sheets yesterday." He tells her.  
  
Clarke shakes her head. "Thanks, but I will take the couch."  
  
"I am not letting you sleep on the couch, Clarke."   
  
Her name on his lips sounds like a poem. "Trust me I'm sure that it's way more comfortable than some places I've had to sleep on." She says jokingly.  
  
His lips form into a thin line. "I was raised to be a gentleman and I'm taking the couch, you are taking the bed and that's final."  
  
She glares at him and he glares right back. Finally Clarke's exhaustion wins her over and she sighs, "Fine."  
  
An arrogant smirk dances on his lips and she rolls her eyes. His bedroom is right beside hers, it's bigger than hers, with dark grey walls, a king size bed with black comforters, big mirror closet doors that she guessed had to lead to a walk in closet similar to the one in her room, drawers and there is a desk in a corner. The room is manly and clean.  
  
"I ordered two bedroom sets online a few days ago for the empty rooms and they are supposed to arrive during this week."  
  
"Okay, I'll pay you for it once I get paid again." Clarke tells him.  
  
Bellamy shakes his head. "You don't owe me anything."  
  
She opens her mouth to protest, but he cuts her off. "Sleep tight, Princess." And closes the door behind him.  
  
Clarke stares at the door, this is the second time he calls her _Princess_ and that does something weird inside of her. They've known each other for a few hours but she already has an opinion on him. He is a _stubborn_ man.  
  
She turns off the lights, gets under the covers that smell clean but also has a hint of rain and pine cone. She sets her alarm and sleep claims her in a matter of seconds.  
  
~  
  
Bellamy's woken up by the sound of an alarm, he grabs his phone to turn it off but it isn't his. He then remembers that he has a roommate now, Clarke and it must be hers.  
  
He feels the door to his room open and can hear light footsteps, she is trying not to make too much noise. He takes another look at his phone, 3:34 AM.  
  
After fifteen minutes he sees her silhouette unlocking the front door. "Where are you going?" She jumps at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He says taking a seating position.  
  
"Did I wake you?" She asks him in the darkness.  
  
"I'm a light sleeper." He shrugs even though she might not see it.  
  
"I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep I'm just heading out to work."  
  
He furrows his brow, "At this hour?"  
  
"Yes," she replies. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I have to go before I miss the bus. You can go back to sleep."  
  
She opens the door and Bellamy stands up. "Wait," Clarke turns to face him. "Let me drive you."  
  
"No, it's fine I can take the bus."  
  
"It's three in the morning and even though we live in a nice neighborhood, it's still dangerous so let me drive you."  
  
"This is not the first time I take the bus Bellamy, plus I can take care of myself." He can hear the annoyance in her words but he doesn't care.  
  
"Just let me go brush my teeth and put on a shirt, I'll be right back."  
  
"Bellamy-"  
  
"I'm driving you."  
  
She takes a deep breath probably to calm herself. One thing he learned in the few hours he spent with her last night is that she doesn't trust easily and is a _stubborn_ woman.  
  
Once in the car she gives him the address and they ride in silence. He stops in front of a two story house, Clarke unbuckles her seatbelt. "Thank you for the ride." She closes the door behind her.  
  
Bellamy rolls down the passenger's window, "At what time should I pick you up?"   
  
She leans in the open window. "I'm going to my other job after here so thank you, but don't bother." She gives him a small smile.  
  
_She has two jobs?_ He thinks to himself.  
  
"Then give me a call after that so I can pick you up." He insists.  
  
He has never gone to extend lengths to help someone so much, like with the rent, he lied to her about that. The place is expensive, he can afford it on his own though, he was just looking for a roommate because it was starting to get boring being alone in such a big space. There's something about Clarke that screams at him to help her.  
  
She stares at him and just when he thinks she's going to refuse his request she says, "Okay."   
  
He watches her walk to the front door of the house and ring the bell, a tall white male, with long brown hair in a side of his head while bald in the other greets her with a smile and she steps inside.  
  
He feels a knot in his stomach leaving her there and he has no idea why, but he wills himself to drive back to his apartment and before going back to sleep, he orders two bedroom sets with comfortable mattresses like his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapet.... What are your thoughts?
> 
> Let me know in the comments! Kudos! <3


	3. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving your comment and they make me want to write so that you can read more!
> 
> Love,  
> Amarylis

An incoming call wakes Bellamy up, he picks up his phone. "Hello?"  
  
"You were asleep?" Comes Octavia-his sister's- voice from the other line.  
  
"What time is it?" He rubs his eyes.  
  
"It's two in the afternoon Bell and we're supposed to be meeting everyone in ten minutes." She says annoyed.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in fifteen."  
  
He hangs up and takes a shower, he dresses in a navy blue shirt, leather jacket, black pants and black boots. He checks his phone to see if he has any missed calls or unread messages from Clarke, but none so far... he doesn't have her number so he'll just have to wait for her to contact him.  
  
Bellamy drives to his favorite restaurant The Dropship, it's nothing fancy just the perfect place to hang out with your friends. He walks up to the table full of his people.  
  
"Hey there, sleeping beauty."  
  
"Shut up, Murphy." He barks at his friend making everyone laugh.  
  
"Rough night?" Miller wiggles his eyebrows making the question not seem as innocent as it sounded.  
  
"Nothing like that." Bellamy takes a sip of the coffee Murphy bought at the café Monty and Harper own.  
  
Their group does not drink coffee from any other place that isn't Green's Café, the taste of it is just so delicious.  
  
"I could never get tired of this." Bellamy says putting the cup down.  
  
"And I could never get tired of seeing the hot chicks that work there." Murphy smirks making everyone roll their eyes.  
  
"Leave my employees alone or I'll ban you from the café." Monty points a finger at him.  
  
Murphy ignores his friend and asks him, "What's the name of the blondie with blue eyes?"  
  
"You stay away from her, she's a nice girl and I don't need you corrupting her." Monty narrows his eyes and Murphy raises his hands in surrender.  
  
Clarke has blonde hair and blue eyes, those eyes that are filled with so much hurt and sadness. For an unknown reason he wants to replace that with happiness, make her smile.  
  
"Earth to Bellamy." Raven snaps her fingers in front if his face.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
She smirks at him. "You sure you didn't get laid last night?"  
  
He rolls his eyes.  
  
"Did you find a roommate yet?" Octavia asks him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stay quite waiting for him to say more and when he doesn't Harper says, "And...?"  
  
He takes another sip of his coffee. "And I didn't come here to discuss roommate manners."  
  
"Ugh, you're so boring." O sits back on her chair.  
  
"So did you handle it?" He asks Raven and Murphy.  
  
"We did, but _someone_ -" She looks at Murphy. "Decided to do a little extra."  
  
Bellamy groans. "Murphy, I told you what _not_ to do. Was it so hard to follow that small order?"  
  
"What, it's not like the fucker didn't deserve it." He says matter of factly.  
  
Bellamy closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know that, but we are trying to _avoid more_ trouble so the next time I tell you to do something you do it the way I tell you to." He gives his friend a serious look, "Understood?"  
  
Murphy nods once. "Understood."  
  
"Now let's order food, I'm starving." Bellamy and his friends eat, talk and laugh.  
  
Before going home, he gives them more instructions on what to do next. It is ten at night and still no word from Clarke.   
  
He tried reading, but couldn't concentrate. _What if something happened to her?_ He shook his head. No, she's okay. An hour and a half passes and Bellamy takes his car keys ready to go look for her when there is a knock on the door. He opens it to find Clarke standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to ask you for the spare key." She says stepping inside.  
  
He closes the door and follows her to the kitchen where she fills a cup with water. "You didn't call me." He tells her.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you." She turns to face him.  
  
"I _offered_ to pick you up." He says angry. "You should have called me."  
  
She rubs her temples and sighs and he snaps out of it, why the hell is he so upset? They bearly know each other and he has no right to act this way with her. He takes a deep breath to calm down, "I'm sor-" he notices the bandage around her right hand. "What happened to your hand?"  
  
She glances down at it. "I was cleaning the dishes and I went to grab a plate, but grabbed a knife instead." She chuckles. "Those damn things are so freaking sharp."  
  
He clenches his jaw, she works as a dishwasher. She should not be enduring that type of work, "Did you clean it?"  
  
"Yes, I poured some alcohol and bandaged it before I continued doing the dishes."   
  
He gently takes her smaller hand in his and she looks up at him. She looks so tired, has bags under her eyes and his jaw hurts from clenching his teeth so hard. There's blood staining the bandage, he meets her deep blue eyes and softly asks her, "Can I take a look at it?"  
  
She nods and he gently undoes the blood covered bandage. He flinches, the cut looks bad, infected even.  
  
"It's infected." She says more to herself than to him.  
  
"I should take you to the hospital."   
  
She shakes her head, "It's not that bad."  
  
He arcs a brow to say, _really?_  
  
She shrugs, "I just need disinfectant and that's it."  
  
"I have a first aid kit in my room."  
  
She yawns, "Let me go freshen up first."  
  
He stares at her, he's been doing that a lot since he first met her, can't help it. "Have you eaten?"  
  
She nods. "I had coffee and a donut on my lunch break at the café."  
  
His blood boils, but he remains his face neutral for her sake. "Alright, go shower while I get the kit."  
  
She goes into her room and he lets out a sigh filled with rage. He left her at a house that morning, she said she was cleaning dishes meaning she's a dishwasher and now she works at a café too? She has _three fucking jobs!_ No wonder she looks drained.  
  
~  
  
Clarke's right hand pulsates, the cut was deep but not deep enough to need stitches. She learned a lot from her mom while she was a doctor, enough to heal many of Finn's junkie friends and even save some of their lives when they came to her with stabbing wounds.  
  
She finds Bellamy in the living room and sits next to him on the sofa, facing him. He hands her a plate, "Are these toasts with nutella?" She asks taking it.  
  
"You don't like it?" He furrows his brows. "I can make you something else."  
  
"You're kidding? I love chocolate." She gives him a smile.  
  
"Good," he points at the coffee table. "I also brought you milk."  
  
She thanks him and he asks to see her hand. "I can do that."  
  
He raises his eyebrows, _give me your hand._ He seemed to say.  
  
She sighs and gives in, another thing she has learned about Bellamy is that he is a man used to people following his orders without questions, the way he stands and looks when he asks or demands something is what gives it away. Well, he is in for a surprise because she won't be giving in so easily once she gets to know him better.   
  
"You want some?" She offers him some of her delicious nutella toast while he gently cleans her cut making her wince every now and then.  
  
He glances at her then focuses back on the hand. "No, thanks."  
  
She gasps.  
  
He snaps his head up, worry in his eyes. "Did I hurt you."  
  
"No, but refusing chocolate equals an insult to me." She says dramatically.  
  
He throws his head back and laughs the sound like music to her ears. "Alright, give me a bite, Princess."  
  
There it is again, that word that sends butterflies to her stomach. She places the toast in front of his lips and without taking his eyes off hers he takes a bite.  
  
She grabs her cup of milk and drinks to cover her nervousness. He finishes bandaging her hand and they eat one more toast before she yawns. She was exhausted, it took everything in her to keep her eyes open.  
  
She tried arguing her way to sleep on the couch that night, but again Bellamy won and made her sleep on his bed where she fell asleep with the comfortable smell of rain and pine cone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Please comment below and Kudos! <3


	4. Sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait for this chapter. I've been busy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. I love reading your comments, they put a smile on my face!
> 
> Love,  
> Amarylis

It's been two weeks since Clarke moved in with Bellamy and she feels as if she's known him her whole life. It's so easy to talk to him and joke and laugh. _Truly_ laugh. She also feels safe with him and something she thought she would never be able to do, trust him and that scares the living hell out of her.

True to his word, the bedroom sets came in four days after she moved in, a Queen mattress just as comfortable as his was. The first night she laid in her bed she noticed that the only difference beside Bellamy's being a King size was that the smell of rain and pine cone was missing and it took her a little longer to fall asleep. She told him she was going to pay him back for hers, but he refused and ignored her everytime she tried to bring it up. Every morning she woke up at three, he was there to take her to her first job, where she babysits. She always refused which followed by him giving her a lecture of how dangerous the streets are and ended with her sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

Today though, it's Saturday and she doesn't have to go to work so she sleeps in until the smell of pancakes fills her room.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Bellamy greets her with a plate of pancakes and bacon in his hands which he places in the island counter in front of her. "Hungry?"

"God yes!" She takes a bite of bacon. "Mmm, this is good. Thanks Bellamy."

He chuckles. "I figured you'd be starving since you didn't get to eat last night after getting back from work." He raises an eyebrow at her. "When are you going to tell me where you work your last shif?"

Right, he wants to know where she works her last shift so he can go pick her up because she never calls him and always take the bus back to the apartment after getting out of The Dropship.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?" It's the harsh tone of his voice that makes her raise her eyes from her plate and sure enough he seems angry, his jaw set and eyes glaring at her.

"I already told you why." She glares back at him.

They glare at each other, neither backing down. With Finn, she never had the guts to glare him down or argue, afraid he was going to beat the shit out of her, but with Bellamy it's different. Sometimes there is something about him that brings out the worst in her and she is not afraid to act on it.

There is a knock on the door but neither of them moves. The person knocks harder and Clarke raises her eyebrows at Bellamy. "Aren't you going to get that?"

He narrows his eyes at her, but walks to the door. "You have to give me a spare key so I don't have to wait for your lazy ass to come get the door." Clarke hears the female voice say.

She hears the door close. "I don't have to give you anything." He says annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I come visit my-" The woman stops when she sees Clarke.

She is beautiful has olive skin, green eyes, and long dark brown hair. She's skinny but toned build, stood at about Clarke's own height and probably is around her age.

"Oh! You must be Bellamy's roommate!" She says cheerfully and takes the seat next to her. "I'm Octavia." She reaches her hand out for Clarke to grab it.

She takes it and returns the smile the girl is giving her. "My name is Clarke."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Clarke since my brother couldn't be bothered to introduce us earlier." She throws an accusing look Bellamy's way.

"Brother?" Clarke asks confused and looks at Bellamy who walks into the kitchen. "You have a sister?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Clarke looks back at Octavia, but the girl was glaring daggers at her brother. "You hate me so much you don't even mention you have a _sister_ to your roommate?!"

Bellamy just rolls his eyes. "I don't hate you, you just annoy me." He sits in the dining table. "And as to why I didn't mention you..." he shrugs. "It never came up."

"You're an ass."

"Love you too, O." Bellamy takes a bite of his pancake.

Octavia's frown disappears and a smile paints her flawless face. "If you love me you would share some of your bacon with me." She says sweetly.

"Not happening."

She sticks out her tongue at him and Clarke stifles a laugh.

"So Clarke," Octavia turns to her. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

She shakes her head. "No, why?"

Octavia smirks -mirrored to the one Bellamy gives her- she guesses it must be a family thing. "You do now."

"Uhh," Clarke furrows her brows.

"We're going to the club and find some hot guys." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"I'm telling Lincoln." Bellamy points an accusing finger at his little sister.

Octavia rolls her eyes. "For Clarke, Lincoln is more than enough for me, he keeps me satis-"

" _Don't_ finish that sentence." His face a mix of anger and disgust.

"Oh, get over yourself Bell, we're all adults and adults have sex."

Bellamy stands up from his chair. "I'm going to my room." And disappears down the hallway.

They girls share a look and burst out laughing.

"Where's your room?" Octavia asks her. "Let's pick out your outfit for tonight."

"I don't have _club_ attire." She didn't really have _much_ clothes.

"Ooh! Let's go shopping!" She cheers.

Clarke hesitates, "I don't have money to buy clothes right now."

Octavia waves her off, "Who said you were paying?"

"I can't let you pay for my clothes."

"Who said _I_ was paying?" She flips a credit card through her fingers and a mischievous smile draws her lips.

"Who's credit card is that?" She asks wearily.

Octavia shrugs, "Don't worry about it."

"Octavia."

"My precious big brother will be paying for us since he didn't share his bacon with me."

She shakes her head, "I can't."

"You can either come with me or I will bring them to you."

"You don't even know my size."

"Then you better come with me so I don't buy anything that won't fit you." She smirks.

In the end she didn't have a choice but to go with Octavia.

~

"What are you doing under the table?"

Bellamy is startled by Clarke's voice and bumps his head with a chair. "Fuck!" He rubs the back of his head. "I'm looking for my credit card."

He notices they have a bunch of bags in their hands, he looks at Clarke who gives him an apologetic smile then at Octavia who has a smirk on her face. That's never a good sign.

"You mean this one?" The latter reveals a card in her hand.

He narrows his eyes at his little sister. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did." She sings.

"What the fuck, O?" He snatches the card from her hand. "You have your own fucking credit card."

She shrugs, "Yeah, but you didn't share bacon with me so I took us shopping."

He meets Clarke's eyes and she looks... scared? "I-I tried to stop her, but she said if I didn't go with her she would buy them anyways and bring them to me."

He sighs and drops the scowl from his face. "Well if you got some clothes too then I'm not mad." He tells her. "I'm just surprised you made it back in one piece since this one sucks the life out of everyone."

"Hey!" Octavia cries.

Clarke chuckles and Bellamy relaxes. He doesn't want her to be afraid of him, the fact that she had a bruise on the back of her shoulder two weeks ago still makes him see red. She lied about what or _who_ gave it to her and he just wishes she could trust him enough to tell him the truth so he can get his hands on the scumbag and-

"Bellamy!" Octavia pulls him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you want to join us, Lincoln is coming too."

He's about to say no, but Clarke surrounded by drunk assholes fills his mind and he agrees to go. Don't ask him why he cares because he has no fucking clue.

"Girls, come on! You have been in there for hours." Lincoln complains from the couch.

"Don't even bother." Bellamy hands him a beer. "They don't care and will make us wait an eternity just to screw with us."

Lincoln takes a huge gulp from his beer. "Women are evil."

"Excuse me?"

They turn around to face Octavia who is glaring at her boyfriend. "I said, 'women are beautiful creatures'."

O arcs an eyebrow and Bellamy sends up a prayer for his friend. "So we are creatures now, huh?"

"You're _my_ beautiful creature." He stands up and pulls her by the waist looking down at her. "You look beautiful."

A smile replaces her frown and she slips her arms around his neck and kisses him.

There's movement behind the two love birds and what Bellamy sees leaves him out of breath. Clarke is wearing a short-one long sleeve-black dress that hugs the perfect curves he didn't know she had, combined with nude high heels, blonde hair down in curls that fall over her shoulders, smokey eyes that make her blue ones stand out more and pinky-nude lipstick.

She was breathtaking. Literally.

"Alright, I'm ready." She announces.

Octavia turns around and whistles. "Hot damn!"

Clarke laughs and says. "Stop it."

"No, seriously. You look HOT! Right, boys?"

They both agree and her cheeks turn a shade pink and Bellamy smirks.

"Let's go before I change my mind." Clarke says and Octavia hurries them out of the apartment and calls an Uber.

~

Clarke feels a little uncomfortable, she's never worn something like this. She won't lie, she likes it and she actually looks hot and _feels_ like it too. Octavia practically forced her to buy a bunch of clothes and literally forced her to wear the black dress and high heels and makeup. Something she learned about Octavia is that whatever that girl wants she gets it. Clarke actually enjoyed the hours she spent with her in the mall shopping and like her brother, Octavia is easy to talk to and they became really close during that short time.

Lincoln, who Octavia introduced as her boyfriend, is a really cool guy and they make the cutest couple. She didn't want to admit it, but Bellamy looks good, not that he never did because he _is_ hot and even more so without a shirt. Don't judge her, what can she do when they live under the same roof? He is wearing a light brown shirt that shows his strong arms, black pants that hugs him perfectly and black boots. His curly hair was, well, curly but not the messy morning hair he has when he wakes up in the morning. Not that she notices those things.

"Take a picture." Octavia says snapping her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Take a picture." She nods at the passenger's seat where Bellamy is sitting. "It'll last longer." Octavia smirks.

Clarke blushes, embarrassed that she was caught staring at him. She didn't even realize she _was_ staring.

Octavia laughs and before she can say anything else the car stops. _Thank God._

~

Bellamy and Lincoln sit at the bar while Clarke and Octavia show their moves on the dance floor and man did they have moves.

"You should go dance with her." Lincoln nudges his side.

"I'm happy sitting here drinking my beer." Bellamy takes a swig. "But you can go join O, I'll be fine on my own."

He shrugs, "Suit yourself."

Lincoln walks to Octavia and spins her around making her laugh and Bellamy is happy they found each other. His gaze lands on Clarke who is dancing alone with her eyes closed, feeling the beat, he watches the sway of her hips and the smile on her face.

A man from the crowd steps behind her and places his hands on her hips startling her, she opens her eyes and turns around to face the guy. Bellamy watches how the guy's eyes glint as he grins down at her, Clarke shakes her head and steps away from the tall man only for him to grab her wrist. Not being able to control himself anymore, Bellamy strides to where they are and grips his arm.

"What the fuck?" Of course he was drunk, still doesn't excuse how he's behaving.

"Let her go." Bellamy says in warning.

The guy must have tightened his hold on her because Clarke flinches and he feels his blood boil with anger. "I said. _Let. Her. Go._ " Each word comes out in a low growl.

The man's eyes widen and Bellamy knows he realized who he was. He quickly let's go of Clarke and mutters a few drunken apologies before disappearing into the crowd.

He turns to face Clarke. "Are you okay?" He gently lifts her hand and sees her wrist is bruised.

He clenches his hands into fists and turns around to follow after the asshole, but she takes his hand making him turn around to face her. "I'm fine." She tells him.

He clenches his jaw, "You are _not_ fine, Clarke. You're wrist is bruised." He tries to go look for the one responsible, but she stands in front if him looking up at his eyes.

"I'm _fine_ , Bellamy." She holds his gaze and he sighs. _What the hell is it that makes me feel the need to be so protective of you?_ He thinks as he gazes into those deep blue eyes. "I could use a drink." He smirks. "You're buying though." She says as leads him to the bar and he follows with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia met! 
> 
> Linctavia is cute and I love them <3 
> 
> Protective Bellamy is my Bellamy lol
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Kudos<3


	5. Blame It on the Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update yayy!
> 
> I have a feeling you guys will like this one ;)
> 
> Love,  
> Amarylis

Another thing about Clarke is that she can hold her alcohol... but one can only drink so much until you're drunk. That's how she ends up in the backseat of an Uber with Bellamy who is also drunk thanks to their little game of who can down more shots. Neither won, blame it on Octavia who stopped them by saying, "You two have had enough, go home before you get alcohol poisoning."

Clarke lays her head on Bellamy's shoulder. "I could have beaten you."

He chuckles and she feels the vibration run to her head and throughout her body. "Whatever you say, Princess."

"Hey!" She raises her head to glare at him and she's met by brown eyes and a smirk. "Wipe that smug smirk off your face." It annoys her, but it also makes her stomach flutter.

He laughs and gives a twenty dollar tip to the driver before getting out and going to her  door. "Come on, Princess." He offers her his hand and she takes it. She tries walking and almost falls flat on her ass, but Bellamy steadies her by grabbing her arm. "You can barely walk and you say you could have beat me?" Clarke narrows her eyes up at him making him chuckle.

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to his side to keep her steady as they walk inside the elevator. She lays her head on his chest and she can hear the beat of his heart, it soothes her. She also notices a familiar scent, she pulls away and looks at Bellamy quizzically. "What?" He asks. Clarke just lifts on her tippy toes and leans towards his neck confirming her suspicions. She feels him tense, "Clarke?"

"You smell like rain with a hint of pine cone." She wraps her arms around his neck as she lays her head on the crook of his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "Rain and pine cone?" He chuckles, "Okay, you're wasted."

"No I'm not." She doesn't pull away to look at his face, but she's sure he has a look saying, _Really?_ "Okay, yes I'm drunk, but it was on your bedsheets the nights you let me sleep in your bed." She doesn't know when she started playing with the curls of his hair, but she was doing it. "I thought it was the detergent you used to wash them, but I just noticed it's your smell."

She doesn't know why she did it -she'll blame it on the alcohol- but she kisses his neck and his arms wrap tighter around her so she does it again. "Clarke." She loves the way her name rolls out of his tongue. She sucks on a spot that makes a low growl come out of his throat and the vibration runs from her lips to what she has in between her legs. "Princess." He gently pushes her away and she looks up at his eyes to find the brown in them replaced by black. "We need to get out." He nods towards the elevator doors which are open.

"Right," she pulls away feeling fluster and trips, but Bellamy once again catches her before she can hit the ground.

"Careful Clarke, don't fall for me." He winks at her.

She snorts, "Smooth Bellamy, smooth."

He laughs and pulls her to him again and they walk into the apartment they share.

"My feet are killing me," Clarke says as they flop down the couch, her head on his shoulder. "Remind me to never listen to your sister."

"Hah, goodluck with that. She gets whatever she wants."

"Ugh, I noticed." They stay quite for a minute before she jumps up. "Let's play a game!"

He smirks, "What kind of game?" He looks her up and down.

Two can play the same game, she leans towards him only inches away from his face and his smirk fades. "I was thinking 21 questions, but if you have another suggestion I'm all ears."

Up this close she can count the freckles on his handsome face, they look like stars, stars she wants to trace with her fingers... and she does. She softly touches his warm skin and she feels his eyes on her. "They look like stars." She whispers.

Her eyes find his, she's met with the same look he had back in the elevator. One moment she is kneeling on the couch, the next she is straddling his lap, his hands caress her sides sending shivers down her spine. Again, she'll blame it on the alcohol in the morning. Both their chests rise and fall with the anticipation of what's to come, Clarke leans in, their noses touch and she can feel his hot breath mingle with hers.

"Clarke." He whispers. Their lips linger close, Bellamy grips her hips but not enough to hurt her. "Stop grinding yourself down on me Princess." His eyes are completely filled with lust.

Her heart skips a couple of beats when she feels his hard bulge in her center, ignoring him she moves her hips earning a groan from him and a soft moan escapes her lips. He flips them over on the sofa, with him hovering over her and her heart beats faster in her chest.

He leans down and just when she thinks he's about to kiss her, he pulls away. "Let's play 21 questions."

She takes a seating position on the other end of the sofa feeling her face burn. _Stupid alcohol._ She thinks.

When she finally dares to look at him he has that damn smirk on his face and she rolls her eyes. "Alright, I'll start." She thinks for a second  "Who's books are those in the guest room?" She saw two bookshelves filled with historical books, like The Roman Empire, some about the Greeks and everything that sounded boring to her.

"They're mine."

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"What, is it so hard to believe I read?"

"No, it's just..." She tries to hide a smile and fails.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were a nerd." He narrows his eyes and she throws her head back in laughter.

"Very funny, Clarke." When she stops laughing he asks her, "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I love anything that has to do with art! Draw, sketch, paint, you name it."

"Ooh, an artist." Bellamy sings.

She scoffs, "Not even close, I haven't done anything in years."

"Why?"

"Nu-uh, it's my turn." She points at him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six," he is five years older than her. "You?"

"Twenty-one," she answers. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, where do you work your last shift?"

She glares at him. "That is not fair."

"According to the game, it is." He smirks.

"I hate you."

"So?"

She sighs, "I work at The Dropship."

He raises an eyebrow, "I love that place, me and my friends go there all the time."

"You have friends?"

"Ouch." He places his hand over his heart making her laugh. "Yes, I do have friends Clarke. Everyone has friends to hang out with."

She shrugs, "Not everyone does."

He looks at her like she grew two heads, "You don't have friends?"

"The only friend I have is at the café I work and we don't really hang out."

He furrows his brow, "You're fucking with me, right?"

"Nope," she shakes her head. "I've always been either alone or surrounded by the drunk and junkie friends of my ex."

~

 _I've_ _always been either alone or surrounded_ _by_ _the_ _drunk and junkie friends of my ex._

The far off look in her eyes when she mentioned her ex let's him know that her past with him wasn't pleasant.

"Have you ever smoked marijuana?" She asks him.

"I have a few times, two of my friends are potheads." He laughs at the though of Jasper and Monty being idiots.

Clarke smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Clarke..." He wants to ask her about the asshole of an ex so he can go and beat the shit out of him. It seems she knows what his thinking because she shakes her head.

"It's not worth it." She says.

It is worth it because _you_ are worth it! He wants to scream, but knows he's not in any position to ask so much of her right now. "Want to watch a movie?" He tries to change the subject, they are both still pretty drunk. His mind wonders to what happened earlier in the elevator and here on the couch, man is he still horny. Clarke is a beautiful woman, and that dress she's wearing has been killing him the entire night so when she straddled his lap and started unconsciously grinding down on him he couldn't stop his little friend from waking up. Their lips had been so close that he could feel her hot breath mingle with his and the moan that escaped her lips when she grinded down on his bulge almost made him cum right there and then. But she was drunk and he couldn't take advantage of her, he didn't _want_ to do it while they were both drunk and probably wouldn't remember half of the night once they woke up in the morning. If she were another girl he would have done it, God only knows he has done it before, but Clarke is different. He shakes his head, this is something new to him and if he was being honest with himself kind of scary.

"I think I want to go to sleep." She yawns, at some point she had laid on the couch.

"Okay," he stand up in front of her and stretches his hand to help her up. "Let's get you to bed, Princess."

She groans, "I don't want to get up."

"Come on, Clarke."

Silence.

"Clarke?"

Nothing. He chuckles to himself, "What are you doing to me, Princess?" He picks her up bridal style and she sleepily wraps her arms around his neck laying her head on his chest.

He steps into her room and gently lays her onto her bed. He wants to put her in more comfortable clothes, but knows better than to do it.

She shifts to her side facing him and sighs, her lips are slightly parted and he wants to kiss them. _What the hell am_ _I_ _thinking?_ He shakes his head.

He leans down and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight, Princess."

He lays on his bed, but before going to sleep he takes his length in his hand and releases the tension with Clarke's name on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh la la! Things are getting interesting between those two.
> 
> What did you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> Let me know in the comments. Kudos!<3


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is some domestic violence in the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> Proceed with caution.
> 
> Finally got to write a chapter.
> 
> P.S. I love reading your comments<3
> 
> Love,  
> Amarylis

"Hey, sweetheart."

Clarke turns to the source of the voice and freezes.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

She tears up, "Dad?" Her father smiles at her and opens his arms wide. She runs and jumps into his awaiting arms. "I miss you so much." She cries into his chest.

"I miss you too, baby."

Clarke stiffens. It is no longer her father's voice. She pulls away as if she was burned and looks up at the face she never wanted to see ever again.

"Aww, don't make that face, Clarkey." Finn steps forward and she retreats a step. "Didn't you miss me?" He smirks.

Clarke shakes her head violently. "N-no. No. You can't be here. You're not real."

"Oh, but I am." He stands in front of her, trapping her in between him and the wall. "Why did you leave?"

She feels her body tremble with fear, she knows what's coming. "F-Finn, don't. Please." Tears fill her eyes, "Please don't."

"You have been a bad girl and bad girls deserve to be punished." He grins and slaps her sending her frail body to the floor with a yelp. He then proceeds to kick her in the stomach making her gasp for air.

"Stop!" She begs as he kicks her again. "Please stop!"

Her body aches. There's blood on the floor, so much blood.

"Tell me Clarke!" Another kick. "Clarke!" Finn shouts her name, but it sounds far away. "Clarke!"

~

Bellamy wakes up in the middle of the night to Clarke's screams, he jumps out of bed, grabs the gun from his nightstand and runs to her room only to find her tossing and turning on her bed, he runs to her side and sees the tears on her face. " _Stop!_ " A nightmare Bellamy realizes.

" _Please._ " More tears stain her cheeks.

He puts the gun on the floor and gently shakes her, "Clarke." She grunts in pain.

He shakes her again. "Clarke!"

She gasps for air and he grasps her shoulders and shakes her hard. "Clarke!"

She jerks awake, swinging her arms getting his jaw and screaming, "Stop!" Clearly still in the nightmare.

He grips her wrists, not too hard as to hurt her. "Hey, it's me." He says softly and her blue eyes filled with tears snap to his brown ones. "It's okay. You're okay."

She sobs, "Bellamy." and his heart breaks.

He pulls her into a hug, one arm rubbing her back soothingly and the other cradling her head. "I've got you. You're okay, Princess. I'm here, you're okay." He whispers sweet hush words as he feels her tears run down his bare chest.

He holds her even after her body stops shaking. "I'm sorry for waking you." Her voice is raw.

He caresses her head, "Shh, you don't have to apologize for anything."

She sniffles, "I'm sorry for punching you."

"You have a nice left hook." He jokes.

She scoffs, "I'm a leftie."

"Well, that explains it." They chuckle.

After a beat of silence, Clarke pulls away and looks at him, her eyes swollen because of crying. "Thank you."

He shakes his head, "You don't need to-"

She places a hand on top of his interrupting him. "Seriously, thank you." She takes a shaky breath before adding, "It was... I-"

He squeezes her hand reassuringly. "You don't need to explain." He gives her a smile. "How about you go change into something more comfortable while I go get you a glass of water?"

She looks down at herself still in the dress from earlier and nods. Bellamy waits for her to walk to the bathroom and close the door behind her before he grabs his gun from the floor and returns to his room and puts it back in his nightstand drawer. Bellamy walks to the kitchen wondering what her nightmare was about, one thing he knows for sure is that it wasn't pleasant if the screams weren't an obvious indication, the panic in her eyes and the trembling of her body as she sobbed in his arms were.

"Here you go." He hands her the glass of water.

She had changed into something more comfortable and washed the make-up off her face. "Thanks," she takes it and sits on her bed.

Bellamy waits for her to drink it and hand the glass back to him. "Okay then," He says. "I'll leave you alone so you can sleep."

He walks to the door. "Bellamy?" He turns around and through the moonlight shining through her window he meets her blue eyes. She stares at him for a heartbeat then, "Could you stay with me tonight?" It was such a soft whisper that he didn't think he heard her right so he just stared at her. She averts her eyes, "I'm sorry, never mind. Goodnight."

She turns on her right side and pulls the blankets on her body. Bellamy stares at her before closing the door behind him.

~

Clarke hears the door close and she closes her eyes, what was she thinking? Asking him to stay with her? So stupid. She haven't had those nightmares in so long, but whenever she has them it's always the same, she wakes up gasping for air, sweating, panicked and it takes her a few hours before she can calm down, but when Bellamy held her against him, the warmth of his shirtless torso and his smell calmed her down, she felt safe. Stupid. She is so stupid.

She feels the bed shift and opens her eyes to find Bellamy's face in front of hers, brown eyes staring right through her soul, freckles she wants to trace with the tip of her fingers, a small scar at the top of his lip. He tucks a strand of hair that is on her face behind her ear and lingers his hand there. "Sleep."

His strong yet soft voice makes her heart skip a beat. "Thank you." She didn't want to sleep alone, she doesn't know why but she feels safe whenever she's with him.

Usually, sleep never came easy after having nightmares, but she had no trouble falling asleep that night.

Clarke feels something hard but comfortable and warm under her head, she cozies up into the lovely scent of rain and pine cone. Wait.... she opens her eyes and feels an arm tighten around her stomach, "Morning, Princess." Bellamy's voice tickles her ear.

She stiffens, Bellamy is in bed with her, spooning her. _What the fuck happened last night?_ She tries and fails to recall the events of the night before. She remembers dancing, a drunk man trying to force her to dance with him, Bellamy cutting in, them drinking, the elevator, her straddling his lap and grinding on him. "Oh God." She turns around to face him, his hand never leaves her body. She notices he is shirtless and she is wearing other clothes and not the dress. "Oh my God." She hides her face under the blankets.

Bellamy chuckles, "I'd rather you call me dad-"

She snaps her head up to glare at him. "Don't even finish that sentence."

He throws his head back and laughs. Clarke's head is pounding and the question might be stupid, but she still needs the confirmation because she can't remember shit. "Did... Did we..." she bites her lip nervously.

Bellamy raises his brows. "You mean you don't remember?"

Her head was about to explode. "Remember what exactly?"

"Wow Clarke, I'm hurt." He clicks his tongue. "All the fun we had last night and you don't even remember."

She slept with him. She curses herself, it's not like she's never thought about it, but she didn't want to do it because they live together and eventually things would get awkward. Plus she didn't think she was ready to take another man to bed after Finn.

"I'm just messing with you." Bellamy laughs, "I would never do that to you."

Her heart feels heavy and she hates it. Why would he want to be with her? She is ugly, useless, fat, broken and like Finn told her many times she is nothing. So really she doesn't know why she is so hurt. He could have anyone he wants, why would he choose her?

"Hey," he takes her chin in his fingers and forces her to look at him. "I meant that you were drunk and I would _never_ take advantage of you."

"Why wouldn't you?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He stiffens, jaw set and eyes hard, "Because you deserve respect, because you are not some sex toy for me or any other guy to use." Her eyes burn and she closes them. "Look at me." She doesn't. "Clarke, please look at me." She opens her eyes and looks at his face which has softened. "You are beautiful and deserve a guy who treats you like a Queen because you are worth it." He brushes away a tear that escapes her eyes. "Never think otherwise. _Never._ "

She feels a bit overwhelmed, no one had ever said anything so... positive and sweet to her. It makes her tear up and her heart swell and even though she wants to believe his words, she doesnt. She nods her head. "Is your head pounding like mine? Because mine is killing me." She tries to change the subject.

He groans, "Feels like someone is constantly stabbing my brain."

"Me too," She chuckles and stands up. "I'll make breakfast." She walks to her bathroom and stops by the door to look over her shoulder. " _Why_ were you in my bed?"

He was almost out of her bedroom, but stops to look at her. "You had a nightmare and asked to me stay with you."

Everything that was missing from the night before comes rushing back like a movie, she nods and says, "Thank you, again."

Bellamy smiles at her, "No problem," and walks out the door.

Clarke isn't stupid, she knows there is a spark between them two, but she will never act on it. No matter how much she wants it, how much her heart craves it, she will never act on it because he is light and all she will bring him is darkness.

That is something she will never do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Bellamy own a gun? Well, that will be explained in future chapters, but I'd like to know your guesses!
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Kudos!<3


	7. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter. Yayy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love,  
> Amarylis

Besides the rides in the morning and the rides back to the apartment Clarke and Bellamy haven't talked much. They wake up at three, they greet each other good morning, he drives her, they say goodbye and at night when she gets off The Dropship, he is waiting for her outside to drive them back. It has nothing to do with Clarke avoiding him because she is not.... okay so maybe she's been avoiding him ever since that morning when she woke up with him on her bed. It's just... he is so nice and kind and sexy, ugh! She promised herself she will not act on her feelings or whatever it was that made her heart race.

This morning she wakes up in the wrong side of the bed, feeling angry, broken, confused. She puts on ripped skinny jeans and a blue shirt with blue converse. When she sees Bellamy walk out of his room dressed in nothing but his joggers she feels annoyed. "I'm taking the bus today, you can go back to sleep." She waves a dismissive hand his way.

"I'm awake," he puts a shirt on and grabs the car keys. "Let's go."

"Bellamy, I want to take the bus." She says walking passed him.

"I already told you that I'm not letting you take the bus at this hour cause it's dangerous."

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "And I told you that I can take care of myself."

"Just let me drive you." He says through clenched teeth.

She grabs the doorknob and opens the door, but Bellamy slams his hand on it making it close and she glares at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Me?" Bellamy raises an eyebrow, "What the fuck is wrong with _you_?"

"I want to take the bus so let me go."

"No."

"Bellamy." She says in warning.

"I'll drive you so-"

"No!" She burst out. "I don't need you to drive me! I don't _want_ you to drive me, Bellamy. I'm not a kid and I don't need a fucking babysitter so just leave me the fuck alone!"

He stares at her wide eyed, surprised by her outburst. She opens the door and walks away without saying another word and Bellamy doesn't follow.

"Your boyfriend didn't drive you today?" Paxton, the man Clarke babysits for asks her as he closes the door behind them.

"He's not my boyfriend and I felt like taking the bus today."

She feels his eyes on her. "Hope was up all night meaning you should be fine for a couple of hours." He places his hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him. "Rest, you look really tired."

She nods, "I will, have a good day."

After Hope's mother gets home, Clarke goes to Green's Café where she takes after Niylah's shift.

"Hey, blondie."

She looks up from the counter and raises her eyebrows while a smile spreads to her lips. "Murphy."

Murphy is slim build, tall with brown spiky hair and dark blue eyes. He has been coming into the coffee shop since... well since the shop was opened, it's what he's told her. For the year she's been working there he comes everyday, buys nine coffees each of them different and he always, _always_ flirts with her.

"Any chance of me knowing your name today?" He leans on the counter.

She shakes her head, "Nope."

He shrugs, "Okay blondie, give me the usual."

Clarke makes the coffees and Bellamy comes to her mind as she makes the only cup of black coffee. That's how he drinks it back at the apartment. She sighs, she's been feeling terrible all day because of how she yelled at him in the morning, he didn't deserve that.

"What's wrong?" Murphy asks her as she hands him his order.

"Nothing."

"Come on blondie, talk to me." He smiles at her. "Maybe I could help."

She stares at him and sighs. "It's about my roommate."

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

He nods, "Go on."

"Well, you see... I was rude to him this morning and left without saying a word. I feel bad because he didn't deserve it, he has been so kind towards me, has been helping me and I just exploded."

Murphy bites his lip as he thinks. "Why did you yell at him?"

She has been asking herself that exact questions. "I have never been shown kindness, I always had to work hard and pay to get help or learn to do things on my own. He always helps me no questions asked and never asks for anything in return so I guess I was overwhelmed."

He stares at her and nods slowly. "Then tell him that." When he sees she's about to protest he says. "Tell him the truth, if he is such a nice guy as you say, he will understand." He then adds with a shrug. "And apologize for being a b with an itch."

That makes Clarke laugh, he pays for the drinks and turns to leave. "Clarke," he turns around and furrows his brows. "My name, it's Clarke."

A grin, "See you tomorrow, Clarke."

~

Bellamy stares at the screen on his phone debating whether to text Clarke if she was okay or not. He was surprised when she yelled at him that morning and he didn't know what it was that made her explode, but he's noticed that she's been avoiding him since the morning after her nightmare. Did what he say to her scared her off? He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she never gave him the chance to.

"Bell!" Octavia yells bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"This is the third time you space out, what's wrong?" Jasper asks him.

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

Monty was _surely_ about to say that something was wrong when Murphy came to the booth. "Guess who got the name of blondie?"

Monty groans, "Murphy, I told you to leave my employees alone."

"But she gave it to me as a thank you for giving her advice about a problem with her roommate." He says sitting down.

"She has a roommate?" Harper asks.

"Yup, and she says the guy is nice but I say he's an ass for making her feel bad."

"Making her feel bad how?" Lincoln asks him.

"Well they had an argument and she feels bad for yelling at him, but I'm sure the guy deserved it."

Bellamy takes the coffee that Octavia offers him.

"What's her name?" Raven asks.

They all sit waiting and if Bellamy was being honest, everyone wanted to know the name of the mysterious Blondie Murphy has talked about more than a few times during the last year. Well except Monty and Harper who know it already.

And to Bellamy's surprise so did he and his sister and Lincoln.

"It's Clarke." Murphy smirks.

Bellamy chokes on his coffee. "Griffin?"

"What?" Murphy looks at him.

"Is jer name Clarke Griffin?"

"I don't know." "Yes, how did you know?" Murphy and Monty say in unison.

They all turn to him waiting for an response, but a grin spreads impossibly wide on Murphy's face. "You're the roommate, aren't you?"

"Yup," Octavia smirks.

"I knew I was right about her roommate being an asshole."

Everyone laughs and Bellamy picks up one of his fries and throws it at him. "What did she say?"

"I'm not telling you." Bellamy glares at him and Murphy rolls his eyes. "That doesn't work on me Blake. All I'll say is hear her out." He looks at him serious this time. "Seems like she's been through a lot so take it easy on her."

So Bellamy isn't the only one to notice, huh.

~

Clarke is lucky she didn't get fired after breaking three plates and managed to cut her middle finger. She is exhausted and still doesn't know how to face Bellamy. She walks out of The Dropship and spots Bellamy leaning against the hood of his black mustang, smoking a cigarette. She immediately wants to turn around and hide inside the restaurant, but she needs to face him sooner or later so she makes her way towards him.

He stares at her until she is standing in front of him. "Hey." She says softly.

"Hey." His eyes never leaves hers.

She glances at the cigarette between his fingers. "I didn't know you smoke."

"Want some?" He offers.

She crinkles her nose in distaste. "No, thanks." He throws in on the ground and steps on it. "I could have waited for you to finish it."

"I could tell you don't like the smell of it." He says.

She creases her brows. "You didn't have to do that."

He looks at her. "I wanted to."

"Stop looking at me like that." She looks away and leans on the car's hood next to him.

"Like what?"

_Like you want me._

"I want to apologize for this morning." She takes a deep breath. "You have been so nice to me, super kind and I yelled at you. It's just..." She stares ahead. "My father died in a car accident when I was fourteen." It's the first time she says it out loud. "He was the kindest man I've known and I loved him very much... after he passed away my mother..." She swallows the lump in her throat. "My mother was broken, she lost her job and became a slave to drugs, welcomed different men to her bed... Blamed me for my father's death." A tear slips down her cheek and she brushes it away. "The thing is that the streets were my home for five years until Finn -my ex- welcomed me to his home." She sighs. "And for the past seven years that I have been on my own, no one has shown me a shred of kindness." She gazes up at him and finds him already staring at her, his jaw set. "But you have, you, Octavia and even Lincoln have been nice to me and I guess it's been a bit overwhelming." Bellamy gently places his hand on her cheek and wipes away a tear she didn't notice escaped her eyes. "So I'm sorry."

He strokes her cheek and creases his eyebrows. "Who knew Murphy could give good advices?"

She arcs an eyebrow. "You know Murphy?"

He scoffs, "Unfortunately."

She chuckles, "He's not that bad."

"Try spending half your life knowing him, then we can talk about it."

She laughs at that and when she looks back at him, his face soft, caring and worried he says, "I'm sorry about your lost."

Tears immediately blur her sight and stream down her face. Bellamy pulls her to his chest and hugs her tight and Clarke can't help but sob. It's the first time someone tells her that, not even her mom had said those words. When she lost her father all she needed was her mother to hug her and reassure her that everything was going to be fine, but all she got was hate. Hate and blame that left her broken. Not only did she lose her dad, but she also lost her mom to drugs and she was alone... until she met Bellamy.

She hugs him back, calmness spreads inside her as she feels his scent and hears his whispered words on top of her head. "Everything will be okay. I've got you."

She pulls away enough to look up at him. "Thank you, Bellamy."

He smiles down at her and man, that does things to her. "Let's go home, Princess."

Her heart skips a beat. _Home._ She smiles back. "Yeah, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so soft.
> 
> So next chapter a person that name starts with an F will make an appearance and things will get GOOOOD.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments!
> 
> Kudos!<3


	8. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I haven't had much time to write, plus my mom came to visit and I'm spending time with her. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer than the others. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> Love,  
> Amarylis

It's been three months since Clarke moved in with Bellamy. He introduced her to his friends and she was surprised when Mr. Green, (Monty, he told her to call him by his first name) was one of them. She gets along with all of them, they are all pretty cool, but from all of Bellamy's friends, she's a lot closer to Murphy. Maybe because she has known him longer from the café or maybe because she can see some kind of resemblance of her in his eyes. She doesn't know.

Speaking of café, Monty gave her a raise. Enough money to pay for the rent, bills, buy clothes, food and still have some left, she argued that it was a lot of money for someone who only works at a coffee shop, but he said it was nonsense. So with that in mind she quit at The Dropship and today is her last day babysitting Hope. She let Mr. McCreary know four days ago and he told her to give him a few days to find someone else who could babysit Hope.

"Are you sure?" Paxton asks her for the hundredth time.

She chuckles. "Yes, as much as I love baby Hope, I need to rest and waking up every morning at three is killing me slowly."

He laughs, "Yeah, it's not easy." He stares at her. "We're going to miss you. Hope really liked you." He smiles, "Take care Clarke."

"You too, Paxton."

~

"Never have I ever played never have I ever before." Clarke says.

"What?!" Raven exclaims.

"You're kidding, right?" Octavia this time.

"Nope, drink up." Clarke laughs.

It's Friday night and Murphy invited himself and everyone else to the apartment and decided to start with a game of 'Never have I ever' and of course, who could refuse? Rules are that whoever gives up, blacks out or throws up loses.

"Oh! I got a good one." Raven smirks at Murphy. "Never have I ever been arrested."

Murphy narrows his eyes at her. "Starting out strong, I see." He downs the shot.

Jasper, Monty drink up and to everyone's surprise so does Clarke.

"What's your story?" Jasper asks her with a grin.

Clarke makes a face. "Which one?"

Murphy laughs and Octavia asks. "How many times have you been arrested?"

"We're playing never have I ever not truth or dare." She winks at O. "Who's next?"

"Me!" Harper bites her lip thinking. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

The boys grunt and take a shot, even Miller who is gay.... and so does Clarke. Everyone looks at her with amusement.

"I never told you I'm bisexual?" Everyone shake their heads with a smirk. "Well, I'm bisexual."

Everyone laugh and Octavia goes next, "Never have I ever stolen a car." She wiggles her eyebrows.

Clarke groans and drinks up. "I'm starting to _not_ like this game." Everyone cracks up and all of them but Octavia and Harper drink their shot.

Soon the game turned sexual. "Never have I ever had sex in public." Jasper says and everyone except Clarke and Miller downs their shots.

Bellamy glares at his sister and Lincoln. Octavia opens her mouth, but Bellamy violently shakes his head and makes a disgusted face. "Please, spare me the details."

"Never have I ever..." Murphy looks between Bellamy and Clarke and smirks. "Fantasized about my roommate."

Bellamy glares at him but downs his shot, he looks at Clarke and she is giving him a look that he can't decipher. She shakes her head and pushes away her glass. "I'm too drunk." She says. "I quit."

 _Liar._ Bellamy knows she can hold her alcohol, yes, she's had a lot but not enough to quit. He gets on his knees where they are all sitting on the floor and leans in to her face. "Afraid to admit you fantizise about me, Princess?"

She blushes, but snorts to cover it up. "You wish, Blake."

"Then prove it." He challenges her.

She arcs an eyebrow and leans in so close he feels her breath on his lips. She glances at his lips and back to his eyes. "You wouldn't be able to handle me, Bellamy."

To everyone in the room -whom they have forgotten about- that statement would have sounded like a challenge, but to Bellamy, who is looking right into her eyes, he saw the hurt behind them. That is something she believes in and she doesn't want to be a burden.

"Get a room, you two."

"Murphy!" Bellamy hears a smack, probably Raven hitting Murphy.

"Don't tell me you guys don't feel the sexual tension."

Bellamy who is still gazing at Clarke, sees her roll her eyes and look at Murphy. "Never have I ever flirted with a girl for over a year and haven't been able to get her in bed."

Everyone throws their heads back and laugh, Clarke even smirks. "I thought you said you quit." Murphy raises an eyebrow.

Clarke sticks out her tongue. "Anyone else hungry?"

"Yes!" Everyone replies.

Clarke looks at Bellamy who hasn't been able to get his eyes off of her. "Want to give me a hand in the kitchen?"

"Let's go, Princess."

~

"Why did we listen to Murphy?"

"Because we're idiots, that's why." Raven says sitting down next to Clarke on the couch.

"And because drinking and playing sounded like fun." Octavia says taking a seat on Clarke's right. "Until I woke up." She lays her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"I am right here, you know." Murphy says laying on the floor.

Everyone is in the living room waiting for Jasper to get out of the bathroom so they can all go to The Dropship and eat breakfast... at lunch time.

"Alright, let's go eat!"

Everyone grunts and cover their ears. "Shut it, Jasper." Monty whines.

"Oops." Jasper is the only one from the group who doesn't get hang overs and wakes up with so much energy. Damn him.

After having food in their stomachs, everyone said their goodbyes and went their own ways. "I love this peace and quiet." Clarke sighs, laying on the couch, her head on Bellamy's lap.

"I agree," he massages her scalp with one hand making her hum. "I love them, but peace and quiet is good."

Clarke and Bellamy are super close, they share their food, hug, talk, joke, play, cook, laugh and do almost everything together. It feels as if they have known each other their whole lives. Sometimes it gets a bit awkward because he makes her all flustered, but she tries to cover it up, not that it works because he always smirks or grins. Stupid Bellamy.

As to how she feels about him... she's not sure. Yes, she feels butterflies in her stomach and her heart beats faster whenever she's with him, but she doesn't know what it means. That has never happened to her before.

"We have to go to Polis and buy alcohol for Murphy's party."

He groans, "Can't we just stay here?"

She shakes her head, "He would come and drag us by our ears himself."

He chuckles and looks down at her. "We'll make a stop while we're on our way to Murphy's." Clarke nods and he adds, "But for now let's take a nap or we won't be able to survive another drinking game tonight."

"Whiskey or vodka?" Clarke holds up a bottle in each hand.

"Both," Bellamy replies and she gives him a look. "It's a party at _Murphy's_ we're going to need all the alcohol our bodies can handle."

She glances at the bottles and nods. "You're right." And places them in the cart.

"I'm gonna go grab the six pack of Coronas," Bellamy tells her. "Be right back."

Clarke is scrolling through her Twitter feed waiting for Bellamy when a man's voice startles her. "Hey there, Princess."

Her phone slips from her hand and drops to the floor.

_No._

Her breath caughts in her throat, she slowly turns around and she let's out a shaky breath.

"I knew it was you." He says.

Clarke opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Cat got your tongue?" He chuckles.

 _No. No. No. No. Why is he here? Why?_ "What are you doing here, Finn?" She manages to say.

"Well, I was going to buy some beer but that can wait since I found you." He stands in front of her and she doesn't move because her body is frozen with fear. He lifts her chin forcing her to look at him -his touch is nothing like Bellamy's gentle one, no, his touch is forceful, hateful- "You're coming home with me." He gives her a smirk she knows too well.

She finally takes control of her body, steps back and shakes her head. "No."

His eyes turn dark and he graps her by the hair making her grunt in pain. "What was that, Clarkey?" He growls in her face.

She swallows the lump in her throat. "I said, _no_."

She knew it was coming before she finished the last word and it hurt like hell. He slapped her with his free hand making her gasp and tear up.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not, Clarke." He pulls her hair and she sobs. "Seems like I need to remind you that you're my bitch."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Clarke and Finn turn towards the owner of the voice. Bellamy is standing five feet from them and looks ready to kill. "Get your fucking hands off of her, _now._ " His voice is calm, too calm with a hint of warning that it sent chills down Clarke's spine. She has never seen him like this.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Finn laughs. "Look pretty boy, she's mine so go look for another bitch cause this one's taken." He grabs her hand and walks away taking her with him, Clarke tries to get out of his grip, but fails.

"You better let her go or you will regret it." Bellamy says calmly, but his face was fury.

Finn stops and grips her hand tighter making her flinch. "If you don't come with me, you're little boyfriend will learn about that body I helped you hide two years ago." Finn warns her. "And after he learns about the monster you are, I will make sure he ends just like that man rotting under the dirt."

Clarke's eyes widen, she knows him enough to know that he isn't bluffing. She had killed a man in self defense one night, he was trying to rape her so in the struggle to get him off of her she grabbed her knife and slid his throat. Finn was passing by when it happened and told her that he understood why she did it and that he would help her get rid of the body. He let her shower in his trailer then she went back to the streets, after that day he always walked by and they talked until he asked her out and invited her to his home where she lived two years of hell. She also knows he isn't lying about killing Bellamy, her heart breaks just thinking about him being hurt.

"You can't." She whispers.

"Then tell him to fuck off and come with me."

She looks at Bellamy who is three feet away from them. Her eyes fill with tears not just because she is going back with the monster who broke her, but because she is sure she will never see that beautiful face filled with freckles ever again.

"I'm going with him." She whispers.

He furrows his brows, jaw still set. "Like hell you are." He takes another step.

"Don't." He stops. "Don't follow us, don't look for me, don't call the cops." Tears are now streaming down her face. "Thank you for everything." She chokes out then turns to Finn, "Let's go."

He gives her that ugly smirk, nothing like Bellamy and Octavia's playful ones.

"Clarke."

She ignores him and keeps walking.

_May we meet again._

~

Bellamy runs to his mustang and brings to life the engine. He is beyond pissed off, when he walked back to where he had left Clarke and saw that man, he knew, something in his gut told him that it was her ex.

He was hurting her and Bellamy wanted to kill him, scratch that, he _wants_ to kill him. He had left his gun in the glove compartment and cursed himself for not taking it with him inside the store. Her ex -Finn- said something to Clarke that made her eyes widen and decide to go back with him and those words, " _Thank you for everything._ " Along with the tears and hurt in her voice, struck him in the heart.

But hell will freeze over before he leaves her with that asshole. He follows the car he watched them get into at a safe distance and dials his sister.

"Hey, big brother." Octavia answers cheerfully.

"O, listen to me very carefully."

"Bell, what's wrong?" She says worried.

"It's Clarke, I don't have time to explain just gather everyone ASAP. Keep an eye on your phone cause I will send you an address and I need you to meet me there as soon as you can."

"Okay."

"And O," Bellamy grips the steering wheel.

"Yeah?"

"Bring guns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Things are getting good. 
> 
> What did you guys think of this chapter? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Kudos<3 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!


	9. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week later and I'm back!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Love,  
> Amarylis

Bellamy follows the car to a trailer park called The Mountain, he watches the bastard Finn get out of the car, walk to the passenger's door and drag Clarke out by the hair. He grips the steering wheel hard to try and control himself a bit -not that it worked- Bellamy can't just walk into the trailer where they disappeared before taking a look around. Four guys keeping watch in front of the asshole's trailer, maybe one or two more inside. No guns and no one else in sight. Bellamy gets out of the car, he leaves his gun because he knows they are gonna search him and take anything he has on him away. He walks towards the men.

"Hey, there," He smirks.

They turn to him and look him up and down. "You're not from here." Says the one on the top right of the stairs. "What do you want?"

Bellamy shrugs. "I came to take Clarke back home."

The guy walks down the stairs and smirks. "That bitch is Finn's so why don't you do yourself a favor, get back in your car and drive away from here before you get hurt."

Bellamy chuckles and stands in front of the him. "Why don't you get out of my way before _you_ get hurt?"

They glare each other down. "It's four against one, asshole." He says. "You don't stand a chance."

Bellamy smirks, "We'll see about that." And punches him on the nose.

The guy stumbles back and holds his bloody nose, the other three come forward and start swinging. Bellamy slides to the right, avoiding a hit and punches the guy on the stomach, he turns around and jumps back just in time to avoid another one then proceeds to take his head into his hands and brings him down to kick him with his knee. He hears someone say, "What the fuck?" Then feels two arms hold him still in a lock not being able to move. He sees that other three men joined the four that were outside.

The one with the broken nose stands in front of Bellamy and glares at him. "Pretty nose you got there." Bellamy smirks.

The guy punches him in the face. "Mph!" He meets the guy's glare again. "I think it looks great." A low blow to his stomach that makes him gasp for air. He smirks through the curly hair that is in front of his eyes. "That's all you got?"

Turned out that it wasn't all he had since when they dragged him inside the trailer he had more than a bloody nose. Everything hurt, but the pain was forgotten when he saw Clarke curled up on the floor.

"Clarke!" Bellamy reaches for her only to be pulled back.

She snaps her head up and looks at him with wide eyes. "Bellamy?"

She has a split lip and a black eye. Oh, Bellamy is going to enjoy it when gets his hands on the asshole. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Finn stands in the middle of the living room.

"Finn," he turns to look at Clarke. "Let him go. He has nothing to do with this so just let him go." She tells him.

Finn walks toward Bellamy. "But he came all the way here, why would I let him go?"

"Please." She begs him. "You have me. You can do anything you want with me, I'll do anything, I'll stop fighting just _please_ don't hurt him."

"Clarke no-"

Finn interrupts Bellamy, "You'll do anything?"

She nods, "Only if you promise to let him go."

He nods, "Take off your clothes."

Bellamy snaps his head at him. "You son of a bitch." Then he looks at Clarke to find her already looking at him and gives him a small smile.

"Okay." She says.

"Don't do it Clarke." She unbuttons her shirt, never breaking eye contact. "Clarke-mph!" Finn punches him in the jaw.

"Stop!" Clarke yells. "I'm doing as you say. Stop hurting him."

"Sorry," Finn shrugs. "He was getting on my nerves."

Bellamy struggles to get out of the two guys that are holding him, but they keep him in place.

"It's okay." She whispers at him.

_Damn it! Where are the others?_

~

Clarke's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw Henry and Liam drag a very beat up Bellamy through the door. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Deep down she knew it and still she did nothing to avoid it, she stayed with him and acted as if she was a normal woman with a normal life and now look where that got him.

She will do anything to get him out of there. She'll let Finn beat her, break her, kill her if he wants too, but first she is going to make sure Bellamy is safe.

She unbuttons the last button of the shirt and slips it off flinching at the pain in her body. Finn had waisted no time in laying hands on her. She keeps her eyes locked on his worried brown ones to let him know it's okay, let him know she is grateful for the past months, to let him know she lo-

She is startled by the sound of gunshots. Finn nods at the two who are holding Bellamy to go check what's going on... that was his biggest mistake because as soon as Henry and Liam went outside, Bellamy throws himself at him. They fight on the floor, swinging fists at each other, but in the end Bellamy takes the advantage, sitting on top of him and lays punch after punch to Finn's face.

"Bellamy!" Clarke turns to Murphy who just walked into the room.

Bellamy stops to look at him over his shoulder. "Get Clarke out of here." An order filled with so much hatred not towards his friend, but towards the guy under him who he turns back his attention to.

Murphy runs to Clarke and kneels in front of her as he takes off his leather jacket and puts it over her shoulders before picking her up bridal style. "Wait," she tells him as they reach the front door. "Murphy wait!" He stops and looks down at her. "Put me down." He hesitates, but she pins him with a hard glare. "Murphy put me down."

He does and even though her body screams at her in pain, she runs to Bellamy and Finn's limp body. "Bellamy stop!" He keeps throwing punches. "Bellamy you're killing him!" He stops his fist -painted in blood- midair and she walks closer to him. "Hey," she says. He is breathing hard. "Look at me." When he doesn't she takes his face in her hand and makes him look at her, his face is rock hard with bruises, eyes filled with rage, filled with a want to kill that would have sent her running if she didn't already know the real him. "Let's go home." At that his eyes soften a little.

He looks down at Finn who's face is covered in his own blood, and body limp but not dead because his chest raises and falls. "If you so much as try to take her again," Bellamy tells him in a tone that no man in their right mind would dare mess with. "I will kill you." He leans down closer to his bloody face. "If I ever see your face again, I will kill you and that's not a warning," he says. "That's a promise... in the name of The 100."

Finn's eyes widen and Clarke's heart skips a beat. _That_ _can't_ _be right. I must have heard wrong._ _Bellamy couldn't-_

"Let's go." He wraps his arm around her waist and she flinches from the pain. He notices and tells Murphy who is still standing by the door to carry her, of course Clarke wants to refuse but she lets him carry her because she can bearly stand on her own. Once outside, she sees that everyone is there and when she says 'everyone' she means _everyone._  
Monty, Jasper, Harper, Miller, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln. The latter going to Bellamy's side and helping him walk.

"Bell!" Octavia runs to her brother. "Are you okay?" She asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gives his sister a hug and a kiss on the head. After making sure her brother was alright she runs to Clarke and something between sadness and rage fills the little Blake's eyes.

"I'm okay." Clarke gives her a smile and Octavia nods, a tight line forming in her lips.

She also notices that each and everyone of them have guns and Bellamy's words to Finn ring in her head,  _"That's a promise... in the name of The 100."_

"Holy shit." Is the last thing she says before seeing black.

 _"That's a promise... in the name of The 100."_ Clarke wakes up to a white ceiling. She looks to the left and realizes she's in Bellamy's room. She tries to stand up, but grunts in pain.

"Take it easy," she is startled by his voice, she turns her head to the right to find him sitting shirtless. "Here," he helps her take a sitting position next to him then reaches for something on his nightstand and gives it to her. "Take this." Aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thank you."

He nods.

They sit in silence for a while before Clarke speaks. "Why?"

"Because you're hurting and it will ease the pain."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." She turns to him, "Why did you follow us?" She sees the bruises on his face and abdomen and feels anger rushing through her veins. "Why did you come back for me?!"

"Why the hell wouldn't I come back for you?!" He yells at her. "That asshole has treated you like shit and I wasn't about to let him have you and do whatever the hell he wanted with you Clarke!"

"I told you not to follow us! I didn't want you to get hurt, Bellamy! I'm not worth it so you shouldn't-"

"Damn it, Clarke! That asshole has gotten so far into your head that he has you believing that shit!" His eyes burn into hers like fire. "You are worth it! You are strong, intelligent, beautiful, sweet, caring and after everything you've been through you can still manage to laugh." Her heart beats faster, "You. Are. Worth. It. So don't you dare that bastard or anyone else tell you different." His jaw sets, "I should have killed him."

"No."

"Why do you still care about him?!" He glares at her.

Anger eats at her, "I don't care!"

"Yeah? It sure didn't seem like it!"

"I care about you, idiot!" That caughts him off guard. "I don't care if he dies, he can rot in hell for all I care, but I was thinking of what would happen to you if you did kill him!"

He stares at her.

"I was worried about  _you_ not him." She lowers her voice. "I heard you." He furrows his eyebrows. "I heard what you said to Finn."

"What did you hear?"

She holds his gaze, "That's a promise... in the name of The 100."

He takes a deep breath and she watches his Adam apple bob, "Oh."

She raises an eyebrow. "So?"

He sighs, "I'll tell you, but don't freak out."

He told her and she... she was freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and the crew saved Clarke yayy!
> 
> Clarke is worth it! Yes she is.
> 
> What do you guys think, "That's a promise... in the name of The 100." means? 
> 
> Hmm, LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!
> 
> KUDOS!<3


	10. The 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another chapter for my lovely readers <3
> 
> I also started a new Bellarke story "MAY WE MEET AGAIN" make sure to check it out!
> 
> Love,  
> Amarylis

They've been sitting in silence for over five minutes and clearly Bellamy couldn't take it anymore. "Clarke, please say something."

She opens her mouth and slowly shakes her head. She doesn't know what to say.

"Clarke-"

"You're the leader of The 100."

Not a question, but still he replied. "Yes."

She takes a deep breath, still staring at the wall in front of her. "Are the others are part of it?"

"Everyone, but Lincoln who is the leader of Trikru."

She finally looks at him, eyebrows raised. "You're kidding."

He shakes his head. "No."

She scoffs then chuckles followed by a laugh. Bellamy stares at her a little worried and a little confused.

"This-this is crazy," she says in between gasps. "I've been living with the most feared and respected man in all Arkadia and befriended the second most feared and respected man after him." She holds her stomach which hurts from laughing. "Oh man, my life is all kinds of fucked up." She wipes away her tears. "What next? You're gonna tell me you're also friends with the Azgeda king?" She says jokingly.

He bites his lip, "Well..."

She grows serious, "You've got to be kidding me."

"We're not exactly friends, more like allies when it's convenient and everything goes through Raven because she's the only one he can stand."

Arkadia is a big place that is run by three gangs;

Azgeda, they run the west side. They are known for dealing drugs, assault, murder, extortion and torturing those who wrong them.

Trikru, they run the east side. They are known for gun trafficking, assault, murder, torture and making people disappear without leaving a trace and are also Azgeda's rivals.

Then there's The 100, they run the North and South side and are known for everything the other two are, multiplied by ten.

Everyone on the streets know who they are, some fear them, some respect them, some are stupid enough to cross the line and are never to be seen again. Which means that she should be scared and running like hell out of that apartment, away from Bellamy. But she's been living with him for months now, if he wanted to hurt her he would have done it a long time ago, instead he's helped her in many ways. Given her a place to live, being by her side when she has nightmares, given her a shoulder to cry on, taking care of her, saving her life and, she didn't notice until now, but he's been helping her heal mentally, physically and internally. _That_ is the Bellamy she knows. The real him. Not the ruthless, heartless monster people talk about on the streets. No, he is kind, caring, loving and will go through hell and back for the people he cares about.

"I understand if you want to leave," he says.

She looks at him, really _looks_ at him. He is tense, hair a curly mess, brown eyes looking at her nervously. She shakes her head, "I don't want to leave."

"Maybe you should."

She places a hand on top of his, "I'm not afraid of you Bellamy Blake." His eyes search hers. "I'm not..." Then she adds, "I want to join you."

He creases his brows.

"The 100," she tells him. "I want to join."

He shakes his head, "Clarke-"

"I'm tired of being defenseless. I'm tired of having to wait for someone to come an save me. I'm tired of being scared all the time." She gulps down. "I don't want to feel that way anymore."

He nods, "Okay." He caresses her cheek and she leans into his warm touch. "But let's get some more sleep first, we can talk about it in the morning."

He didn't have to tell her twice. It was still dark outside and she felt like shit and probably he did too. They both laid down on his bed, Bellamy held her to him, she laid her head on his chest, wrapped her arm around his waist and she fell asleep to the soothing smell of rain and pine cone.

~

The sound of something shattering wakes them up.

"What was that?" Clarke rubs her eyes.

Bellamy grabs his gun from his nightstand, "I don't know, but stay in bed."

Before he can get out of bed though, his bedroom door opens and he points the gun at, "Murphy?"

"Yes, it's me so put the gun down, lover boy."

He does and rubs his eyes, "What the fuck are you doing in our apartment, Murphy?" He glares at him. "More importantly, how the hell did you get in?"

"You are aware that we're all a bunch of criminals and know how to pick a lock, right?" Bellamy narrows his eyes and Clarke stifles a laugh.

"You better not have broken my favorite cup." Clarke narrows her eyes at him.

Murphy rolls his eyes, "Yes, mom." Then leaves the room.

She winces at the word and Bellamy laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" She turns to him.

"Nothing," he holds his hands up in surrender, but a smile is still on his face. "Let's go make sure he doesn't break anything else."

"It looks like you two had rough sex all nigh long." Raven teases as they make their way to the dining table where everyone is sitting.

"Ew, Raven. I'm eating." Octavia makes a face.

Clarke rubs her temples, "I'm gonna need coffee if I'm to deal with all of you this early in the morning."

Bellamy groans, "Me too."

Monty stands in front of them with two cups in his hand.

"Thank you." They say in unison, taking a sip of their coffees.

Bellamy and Clarke take a seat next to each other, both grunting at the pain in their bodies. "How are you guys feeling?" Jasper asks them.

"Like shit." Bellamy says and Clarke agrees.

They eat in silence, Murphy made breakfast, he is good in the kitchen. Jasper and Miller tried it once and almost burned the kitchen down.

"Are we not going to talk about last night?" Octavia asks.

Clarke glances at Bellamy and he shrugs. She puts her fork down and looks at them, "Which part? The one about my abusive ex-boyfriend trying to drag me back to hell or about the fact that I learned that my friends are members of The 100?"

No one looks surprised at that on the contrary they look pissed off.

"Great, she knows," Murphy turns to him. "Now can we go kill him?"

"No one is killing anyone." Clarke says.

"Can we at least torture him?" Miller asks.

Clarke stares at him the bursts out laughing. Yes, she laughs. Bellamy thought she would have ran away scared when he told her everything the other night, but she just laughed like she is doing now and everyone is staring at her as if she grew two heads and to be honest he can't blame them.

"No, Miller." She laughs again.

O looks at him and arcs an eyebrow. "She has lost her mind."

"Went completely insane." Harper says from beside Monty.

"I'm sorry," Clarke pants. "I'm sorry, it's just... you guys seem so, so... _normal._ " She snorts. "Yet, here you are offering to kill and torture a man and I'm not even a bit nervous or scared." She shakes her head. "Maybe I truly _have_ lost my mind."

Bellamy places his hand on her knee and squeezes. "Still want to join?"

She looks up at him, "Yes."

"You're really sure?" He asks her. "If you join us, you will have to do things you might not have the stomach to do, you will have enemies, will have to always look over your shoulder. Once you join us, you can never leave and you'd have to die for us just like we would die for you."

He is trying to scare her into saying no, but she surprises him by saying, "I've done things in my past that I'm not proud of, I've had enemies and have had to look over my shoulder for seven years." Everyone in the room is silent. "You guys are the closest thing I have to a family so I don't want to leave and I will give up my life for any of you without a second thought... I did it once for you and I'd do it again."

Her last words caught him off guard, he knows she means about last night when she decided to go with Finn and then again when she saw him all beat up and told the bastard she'd do anything just so he would let him go.

"Clarke-"

She turns to the others who they always seem to forget are in the room, whenever they gaze into each others eyes it's like they're the only ones in the world. "So how does it work?" She asks, "Do you guys beat the crap out of me and I'm in or what?"

"What the fuck? No!" Jasper says. "We're not savages." She raises an eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe we are, but not to our own people."

She chuckles. "Okay, so then what?"

"We give you a mission to prove your loyalty and if you pass it then you're in." Raven says.

"What kind of mission?"

Murphy shrugs, "It depends on what we're in the mood for."

She rolls her eyes. "And what are you in the _mood_ for?"

"Doesn't matter cause we're not giving you a mission." Bellamy tells her.

"Why not?" She turns to him.

"Because we don't do that with close friends."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Why do I feel like you're lying?"

"He's right," O says. "Neither of us had to go through anything like that cause we are close and know each other pretty well so instead of a mission, we got tattoos."

"Tattoos?"

"Yup," O holds up her right wrist and shows her the infinite sign that has **The 100** written in the left top curve. Raven turns her head and shows hers behind her ear. Murphy's inside his forearm, Monty, Jasper and Miller all have it on their right back shoulder and Harper below her left ankle.

Clarke turns to him. "Where is yours?"

He turns his back to her, he feels her fingers brush against the back of his neck and it sends shivers down his spine. "I never noticed." She whispers.

"Obviously." He retorts and she smacks him making him laugh.

"When can I get mine done?"

"We can go to my place and do it there." Lincoln says.

"After I finish my breakfast." She says and Bellamy smiles. She loves food.

"I'll go set everything up." Lincoln stands up and gives Octavia a kiss on the forehead. He stops beside him and whisper in his ear. "Man, you are so whipped." He chuckles and leaves.

He glances at Clarke eating her waffles and talking and laughing with the others. His heart does something weird and he thinks back to what Lincoln just told him, _"Man, you are so whipped."_ And maybe his friend is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you finally know why Bellamy has guns lol
> 
> Yes, Roan will appear in future chapters and there will be something like a love triangle between Murphy, Raven and Roan ;)
> 
> What did you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> Please let me know in the COMMENTS!
> 
> KUDOS!<3

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of this first chapter? Please let me know in the comments! Kudos <3


End file.
